La visita del tutor o una semana muy larga
by Son Hibiki
Summary: Llega Batman de visita a Jump City y... wow... Raven ha quedado impresionada ante la oscura figura del superhéroe todos sabemos que Bruce es genial ¿Sonrisas, sonrojos... un Robin celoso? no sé aún, pero quizas más adelante cambie el rated
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**: **La manera rápida de provocar que te manden al diablo**

Eran las 12 de la noche en Jump City y la ciudad se batía contra la tormenta eléctrica más fuerte de los últimos años.

La luz se había ido y lo único brillante era La Torre T que se erguía imponente entre tanta oscuridad gracias a sus luces de emergencia.

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire estaban afuera rescatando autos atascados en medio de ríos de agua, ayudando personas anegadas en sus propias casas inundas y capturando delincuentes que se aprovechaban del caos reinante.

Robin y Raven hacían guardia en La Torre, cuidando que ningún enemigo se aprovechara de la ausencia de los Titanes para apoderarse de esta.

Sinceramente la verdadera razón que ella estuviera ahí era que tras una pequeña reunión (en la cual excluyeron a la chica) decidieron que la situación era un tanto apocalíptica y enviar a alguien como Raven, podía asustar… un poco… o en realidad bastante a las personas en problemas, empeorando la situación en vez de mejorarla.-

El sonido de un motor rugiendo en la noche sin estrellas fue seguido de un relámpago que apagó las luces de La Torre y luego de eso por la alarma de la fortaleza.

-Hay un intruso –susurró Robin a su compañera –está en la azotea, hay que ir a averiguar.

-Déjamelo a mí, llegaré más rápido –le contestó Raven mientras desaparecía por un portal creado por sombras.

-Está bien, yo subiré para apoyarte si te hayas en problemas.

Mientras corría por las escaleras pensó en que era realmente tonto que su compañera necesitara ayuda ya que era la más fuerte del grupo, pero al llegar arriba y verla pasmada mientras una silueta oscura se abalanzaba contra ella hizo que él olvidara que era la hija de Trigon, la hechicera más poderosa aunque sólo fuera una adolescente y la chica que podía manejar de mejor forma situaciones adversas que había conocido, la sangre le hirvió y el deseo de protegerla fue mayor que su razón. Corrió enfurecido contra la figura para atacarlo, pero su golpe fue bloqueado y de un empujón estaba en el suelo.

Eso no lo detendría, salvaría a su amiga de lo que fuera.

Se paró ágilmente y se impulsó para patear al extraño mas este de forma hábil logró tomar el tobillo del chico maravilla y dejarlo suspendido cabeza abajo en el aire mientras este intentaba soltarse, asentando golpes y retorciéndose, pero sin resultados.

-Esa es forma de tratar a tu tutor –una voz profunda y familiar llegó a sus oídos deteniendo sus intentos de escape.

-¿Batman? –un relámpago iluminó el rostro del enmascarado que lo tenía prisionero -¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

-Para mí también es un gusto verte Robin.

La chica observaba a cierta distancia el intercambio de palabras de ambos. Al parecer no estaban en peligro, podía relajarse ¿Pero quién era él? Su presencia la marcaba el misterio y la oscuridad. No podía apartar su mirada. Tenía un aire que le recordaba a Robin, pero definitivamente al verlo se veía a ella misma en él.

Pero más alucinante.

La sangre se agolpo a sus mejillas a medida que se acercaba a los dos.

Se subió la capucha y esperó que la oscuridad de la noche le cubriera su sonrojo.

-¿Robin?

-¡Raven! –se había olvidado que ella estaba presente. Se sintió avergonzado por la situación y con toda la entereza que le podía dar el estar colgando de cabeza le pidió a Batman que lo soltara.

-Con mucho gusto- acto seguido, el chico chocaba contra el suelo de la azotea.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Veo que hace falta entrenamiento, usualmente habrías caído como una araña.

-¡Maldición! –murmuró antes de entrar de vuelta a la Torre.

.

La situación ya se había normalizado; había dejado de llover, la luz había regresado a la ciudad y los titanes que estaban afuera podrían volver en cuanto dejaran a las víctimas en los albergues que se habían improvisado.

-Así que esta es tu 'guarida secreta' –sonrió Batman mientras se quitaba la capa húmeda y la dejaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-No es una guarida secreta, es una Torre de control –contestó el chico maravilla de mala gana mientras imitaba a su tutor.

-Qué humor es ese Robin, creí que te pondría feliz el verme –este lo miró de reojo y con un suspiro cansado intentó cambiar el rostro.

-Ok, lo siento, ha sido todo demasiado rápido, además… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte, es mi deber como tutor y creo que hemos perdido demasiado contacto.

-Apuesto que Alfred te convenció.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-Digamos que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Digamos que estás en lo cierto, pero tú sabes que mi aprecio a ti no se demuestra de ese tipo de formas tan… maternales…

-Lo sé… por mí no debes preocuparte, fui criado prácticamente por ti y por un mayordomo inglés, no soy el rey de las demostraciones de cariño ¿Pero por qué así vestido?

-Somos superhéroes, supuse que sería mejor aparecer así antes que con mi identidad secreta, sabes muy bien que sin la capa y la máscara sólo soy un multimillonario de Gotham City –_" 'Sólo' es un millonario…como si fuera poco"_ pensó Robin.

-¿Y Justo hoy? Hasta hace rato parecía que íbamos a necesitar una arca y a Noe para salir de esta y por si fuera poco ni siquiera se te ocurrió tocar la puerta, simplemente irrumpiste por la azotea.

-Qué puedo decir a mi favor… me gustas las entradas dramáticas –Robin le lanzó una mirada enojada y Batman sólo pudo encogerse de hombros pero sin perder la sonrisa del rostro –hey, perdón, no esperé que te molestara tanto, sabes que no me caracterizo por ser una persona normal.

-Pude haberte dañado.

-¿En serio? –su tono ingenuo estaba teñido de ironía. Raven que aparecía con té para los tres soltó una risita ante el comentario.

Serio y mordaz aparte de misterioso. Aquel superhéroe se estaba volviendo completamente de su gusto.

El mayor notó a la chica que les repartía té y sonrió con agrado.

-Disculpa mis modales, soy Batman –el hombre tomó una de las manos de la chica y la besó sin dejar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Una de las tazas con té explotó vertiendo su contenido. Exactamente fue la de Robin, manchando sus pantalones y quemándolo de paso.

-¡Raven!

-Lo siento… no quise…

-Y veo que tú te llamas Raven… aún estás empapada, deberías tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa.

-Es cierto, espere –se marchó por un portal y regresó de manera rápida de la misma forma cargando una toalla negra junto a ella –tome, usted debería tomar también una ducha, la habitación de visitas tiene baño, si gusta lo guío.

-¡Hey y yo! –exigió el chico maravilla con un tinte de algo que parecía celos en su voz.

-Tú sabes donde queda tu habitación Robin, no necesito guiarte –el chico se palmeó la cara como signo de desesperación.

-No me refería a eso.

-No te preocupe, Robin puede hacerlo, tú encárgate de ti antes de que te resfríes.

-Está bien –y sin más se marchó.

-Bien, creo que te tengo que llevar a…

-No te molestes –le interrumpió su tutor –sé dónde queda el cuarto de visita, sé también que tienen más de uno, tienen un piso exclusivo para entrenamiento, una sala con armas aunque no las ocupan, estacionamiento de sus naves... y puedo seguir.

-Oye… cómo…

-Me conseguí un plano de las instalaciones… fue relativamente fácil, deberían proteger más su información.

-Demonios –gruñó Robin mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

.

Al día siguiente las actividades en la Torre T comenzaron tarde por el agotamiento general después de la inacabable noche de tormenta.

El rostro aún somnoliento del chico maravilla se asomaba por el pasillo con la intensión de dirigirse a la cocina y desayunar.

Era extraño, pero había tenido un sueño muy anormal. Supuestamente aparecía Batman en La Torre T, pero eso definitivamente era ridículo; no sabía de él desde que se había marchado de casa después de una gran pelea entre ellos y hacía de eso un año.

Un poco antes de que formara los Jóvenes Titanes.

Tal vez era su gran aprecio hacia él y su rara forma de extrañarlo lo que lo llevó a fantasear con eso. Quizá ya era hora de que se apareciera por Gotham City en una visita de cortesía.

El olor a café recién hecho le despejó un poco sus sentidos y agradeció a Raven que muchas veces se comportara como la madre de ellos aunque no lo admitiera… no era la primera vez que le servía café sin preguntarle si deseaba o no, simplemente sabiéndolo.

¿Y qué era ese aroma que se sumaba al anterior? ¿Waffles? ¿Desde cuándo la chica sabía cocinar? ¿O se habría equivocado y Cyborg se había levantado también?

No importaba, tenía hambre y le caería bien el comer algo después de esa noche tan agitada.

-¡Buenosdíasquedem…! –lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Raven sonriendo de forma coqueta a Bruce quien preparaba unos waffles enfundado en el delantal rosa con el que Cyborg cocinaba…¡Qué rayos! ¿Raven sonriendo? ¡Bruce en un delantal rosa!

Oh no, era el fin del mundo como se conoce, el cuadro en definitiva era demasiado surrealista.

-Buenos días Robin –sonrió el hombre mientras servía el desayuno para Raven y para él –preparé suficiente para los seis.

-¿Los seis? –se sentó aún dudoso de que todo fuera real… seguramente seguía en ese sueño extraño dónde llovía, Batman aparecía por la azotea y les daba un susto de muerte… ahora estaba ahí con un delantal demasiado femenino para la salud mental de cualquier hombre coqueteando con la chica más reservada que conocía y la que aún era menor de edad por lo que cualquier cosa entre ella y su tutor estaba legalmente prohibida.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal y sintió como puñaladas de algo parecido a furia se le enterraban en el estómago repetidas veces al imaginarse a Raven y Bruce en la misma cama.

Definitivamente ese no era un sueño… era una pesadilla.

-Raven me dijo que su amigo llamado Cyborg era el que cocinaba, pero al parecer aún esta agotado en su cama, así que decidí preparar para todos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del susto de anoche.

Demasiado hablador, demasiado pendiente de la oscura chica… eso no le agradaba.

-Bonito color, aunque creo que te prefiero de negro –gruñó un sarcasmo el chico maravilla.

-Es lo que encontré para proteger mi ropa y que no se ensuciara con harina, de todas formas no creo que me haga menos hombre el usar delantal y menos que este sea rosado.

'_Touche'_ ¿Cómo se supone que sería entretenido molestar a alguien con un color afeminado si este no tenía ninguna duda sobre su sexualidad?

-¿Y desde cuándo tus destrezas culinarias? Creí que de todo se encargaba Alphred.

-Sólo son unos waffles, cualquier hombre soltero debería saber cocinar eso además de un huevo frito y fideos… por lo demás se puede sobrevivir a comida recalentada y restoranes de comida rápida.

-Tienes demasiado dinero como para hacer algo de lo ya mencionado…

-Lo sé, pero de vez en cuando me gusta sentirme un poco normal.

-Yo no sé ni siquiera cocinar waffles -¿Raven lo estaba defendiendo? ¿Acaso los planetas se habían alineado solamente para hacerle la vida imposible a Robin?

-Mejor aún, así se le da la posibilidad de impresionar al hombre soltero, con sus improvisadas dotes culinarias, a una chica tan bella como tú.

La taza de Robin nuevamente reventó pero esta vez logró escapar de su contenido.

-Esto ya se está volviendo una molesta costumbre…

Recién a las 12 del día comenzaron a aparecer el resto de los titanes entre bostezos y ruido, con rostros ya repuestos y alegres de que la noche tan catastrófica no haya pasado a mayores.

-Buenos días amigo Robin, amiga Raven, señor Bruce –saludó Starfire mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

-Hola viejo ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tu tutor era Batman? Te habría obligado a ir a Gotham City por su autógrafo –le reclamó Chico Bestia mientras se ponía al lado de Robin.

-Y que el Batimóvil tenía una tecnología tan súper –sonrió Cyborg -¿waffles? No los habrá cocinado alguno de ellos dos –murmuró con gesto sombrío mientras apuntaba a su líder y a la chica oscura.

-No, los hice yo –sonrió Bruce.

-Vaya Raven ¿lo amenazaste o algo para que te diera en el gusto? –la molestó Chico Bestia.

-Ella simplemente me comentó lo que le gustaba desayunar por las mañanas y como los waffles es una de las pocas cosas que se cocinar decidí prepararlos, no me costaba nada hacer feliz a la señorita –Raven se colocó la capucha ante la imperceptible sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Tomó su libro y pretendió leer.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Desde cuándo todos eran tan familiares con su tutor? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocían! Algo no estaba bien en todo esto, desde el comportamiento de Raven en adelante; se veía tan cómoda junto a él, sonreía y le coqueteaba, de hecho su rostro relajado había desaparecido en cuanto lo vio entrar en el comedor y eso de algún modo le molestaba.

"_Es natural, es mi mejor amiga, y él es un soltero empedernido ¿Tiene que comportarse tan encantador con cada chica linda que se le aparece frente a él? La hará sufrir y eso es algo que ella no se merece"._

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa. La sola mención de que la chica resultara herida de una u otra forma lo molestaba e indignaba.

-Me quedé con Bruce despierta hasta que los demás Titanes llegaron –aclaró Raven quién aún mantenía los ojos en el libro y aparentaba leer. Definitivamente no lo hacía –alguien debía esperarlos y él se ofreció a acompañarme. Tú estabas durmiendo.

Fue muy sutil, pero notó el tono molesto que se infiltraba entre cada palabra monótona. Le estaba recriminando y él no podía decir nada a su favor… había estado tan enojado que se olvidó de sus deberes de líder.

Lo que no lograba entender era ese sentimiento que albergaba dolorosamente en el pecho. Bruce era más que su tutor y amigo; era su padre, y el verlo debería resultar motivo de alegría, aún más por la excelente disposición que el adulto tenía de olvidar la rencilla que desató su huída de Gotham City. Venía en son de paz y él lo único que había hecho era comportarse de forma agresiva. Pero no lo podía evitar; el sólo mirar las sonrisas que habían entre Batman y Raven, sus miradas cómplice, la atmósfera apartada que se situaba entre ellos… eran del mismo material, se comprendían y se complementaban… solitarios y oscuros, ambos alados nocturnos. Él era su mejor amigo y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero jamás había tenido ese acercamiento con ella, aunque la conocía hace más de un año.

Se sentía amenazado. De pronto el hecho de que alguien le quitara el afecto de la chica lo aterró.

La alarma de la torre seguida por la voz de Cyborg lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Viejo, es el Doctor Luz, está intentando robar el banco de Jump City, seguramente para financiar sus enfermos experimentos.

-Muy bien ¡Jóvenes Titanes, al ataque!

El grupo desapareció dejando sólo a Bruce quien terminó tranquilamente su café mientras observaba el monitor el cual le daba una panorámica tomada por un satélite del lugar en el que se iba a formar la pelea.

.

.

La batalla había sido muy fácil. _"Demasiado fácil"_ pensó Batman.

Por la posición del satélite no había podido ver muy bien lo que pasó exactamente, sólo notó que cuando iba a comenzar la batalla con ese molesto Doctor Luz, Raven se interpuso entre el ataque del villano y los Jóvenes Titanes, intercambiaron un par de palabras y de la nada aparecieron unos tentáculos que se asomaban por la oscura capa; acto seguido: el Doctor Luz se entregaba voluntariamente a la policía.

Él lo consideraba un villano patético pero persistente y ni siquiera con La Liga de la Justicia se había entregado de esa forma voluntaria y asustada. Podía notar los rasgos de terror en su rostro, como si hubiera visto al demonio, aunque su atención iba dirigida exclusivamente a Raven.

Esa chica era un enigma y algo que no podía dejar pasar Bruce Wayner era un misterio más incomprensible que él mismo.

-¡Trajimos pizza para el almuerzo! –informó feliz Chico Bestia.

-De carne y vegetariana –complementó Starfire con una sonrisa.

-Y también de doble queso con aceitunas negras y champiñones –sonrió Cyborg.

-Apostaría mi Baticueva que la última la eligió Robin, buena pelea Jóvenes Titanes, me sorprende como tienen condicionado al Doctor Luz.

-¿Viste la pelea? –preguntó temerosa Raven.

-En vivo y en directo gracias al satélite, es increíble el rostro de temor cuando los vio… aunque estaba mirando a Raven directamente… aunque por la posición del satélite sólo les vi la espalda.

-Es simplemente que le hemos pateado tantas veces el trasero que ya nos teme –mientras decía esto Robin sonreía, mas su posición era tensa como de defensa y se había puesto entre Bruce y la chica, esperando protegerla.

-Entiendo –le sonrió de vuelta su tutor –ahora comamos las pizzas antes que se enfríen.

-Oye… ¿Y tú traje? –cambió el tema mientras se iba a sentar con todo su equipo.

-Anoche estaba muy mojado y Raven se ofreció para lavarlo y secarlo, pero yo le dije que lo dejara para hoy día, así que debe estar en el cuarto de lavado.

Todos habían dejado la pizza a mita de camino entre su boca y el plato luego de que escucharan "Raven se ofreció". Cuatro pares de ojos la miraban sorprendidos poniéndola nerviosa aunque jamás lo admitiría. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Sólo intentaba ser buena anfitriona.

Se sirvió un pedazo de pizza de doble queso, aceitunas y champiñones mientras se comportaba como si en realidad no importara lo que había sucedido.

El resto continuó comiendo no muy convencidos.

.

.

-Raven –Robin aparecía por la azotea donde estaba la muchacha meditando ayudada por los últimos y tranquilizantes rayos de un sol de invierno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Los demás fueron al centro comercial con Bruce ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no fuiste? –lo miró de reojo sin dejar su posición.

-No se me dio la gana simplemente…

-Gracias por tu ayuda con el interrogatorio de Batman hoy en la tarde.

-No hay problema con eso, supuse que no te sentirías cómoda con las preguntas sobre tus poderes.

-Y supusiste bien chico maravilla.

-Mmm… ¿tú crees que podamos hablar?

-Claro –la chica dejó lo que hacía para acercarse al líder del equipo -¿Qué ocurre? Te has estado comportando extraño desde que llegó tu tutor.

Sintió como si ella hubiera esperado esa conversación.

Robin apretó los puños un segundo, luego se relajó con resignación y se asomó a la orilla de la azotea.

La ciudad comenzaba a mostrar las primeras luces encendidas mientras el sol ya sólo era una línea naranja en el horizonte.

-Vamos, confía en mí, no puedo obligarte a hablar, no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás pero recuerda que tengo un lazo especial contigo y aunque no quiera siento el conflicto que tienes dentro… no sé exactamente lo que pasa, mi poder de empatía no me regala la información así de fácil, pero mi inteligencia es suficiente para notar que el problema es Bruce…

-No sé que me ocurre –soltó de una vez posando la mirada en ella –siento que está invadiendo mi espacio, que está entrometiéndose en donde no lo llaman. Vino a verme, pero desde un principio lo he dejado sólo con ustedes… me estoy comportando de manera infantil y grosera, pero soy incapaz de cambiar ese asunto y lo peor de todo es que sé que lo nota, me siento culpable cuando no lo veo, pero cuando lo tengo frente a mí vuelve a hervir mi sangre y sabes como me pongo cuando algo me supera…

-Tranquilo Robin –Raven le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico en manera de respaldo –no sé mucho de estas relaciones entre padres e hijos y yo sé que aunque no es biológico, eso son ustedes dos… el ser superhéroe no te quita el ser adolescente y a los adolescentes siempre le han molestado que sus progenitores se inmiscuyan en sus cosas…

-Además él es mejor que yo en todo… no puedo compararme y eso me molesta… incluso logró contigo mejor comunicación de la que jamás lograría yo.

-Calma chico maravilla… ¿Eso te molesta? No debería, tú y él son diferentes, hechos de otro material… no puedes comparar la relación que tengo con él a la que tengo contigo; a ti te conozco desde hace más tiempo, gracias a ti he logrado limpiar mi destino de destrucción, por ti es porque sigo teniendo esperanzas en el futuro; él es distinto, entiende como me siento, no me conoce pero aún así es como si existiera en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, somos muy parecidos, no iguales, pero sí parecidos, ambos sabemos lo que es controlar nuestras emociones y lo que es estar solos.

-Siempre supe que era diferente a él, pero creí que a medida que madurara me convertiría en…

-¿… Batman? –le interrumpió la chica con tono comprensivo –no puedes pedir eso, son dos personas distintas, puede que hayas heredado muchos comportamientos de él, pero aún así tú eres Robin y él es Batman, tampoco puedes recriminar a los chicos que se sientan embelesados por él… tú sabes lo genial que es.

-¿Por eso le lavaste su traje?

-¿Ah? –la chica quedó desconcertada ante lo que le acababa de decir su líder.

-Es porque es genial ¿no? ¿Con Chico Bestia, con Cyborg o Star tendrías esa consideración? ¿Las sonrisas, las miradas coquetas, la charla?

-¿Qué rayos…? A no… yo no le debo dar explicaciones de lo que hago a nadie… sólo deseaba ser agradable con él…

-¡Te gusta!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡¡Lo hiciste porque te gusta!!!

-¡Por favor!

-¡¡¡Por eso las tazas que explotan, los sonrojos… los… los… waffles!!!

-¿Los waffles? ¡¿Te quedaste sin cosas que recriminarme chico maravilla?!

-¡No me has contestado! ¡¿Te gusta?!

-¡Demonios! ¡No te importa si es así o si no es así, no tengo que rendirte cuentas!

-¡¡¡Claro que sí, soy tu líder!!!

-Líder o no mis sentimientos son cosas que sólo me incumben a mí y si no te importa seguiré mi meditación en mi cuarto.

-Espe... –el joven intentó detenerla pero una sombra la envolvió haciendo que atravesara el suelo y desapareciera del lugar -…ra… demonios… -golpeó el suelo con un puño mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Había subido porque necesitaba de la tranquilidad y sabiduría de la chica… y una vez arriba ella se había comportado de forma agradable, considerada y comprensiva como siempre lo hacía cuando un amigo tenía problemas a pesar de su frío carácter. Sus consejos eran acertados, la situación que planteaba era clara y de a poco su cabeza se iba despejando. Siempre le ocurría eso cuando conversaba con ella.

Entonces ella le dijo que creía a Bruce genial.

Bueno, no lo había dicho exactamente, pero lo había insinuado ¿o no…?

-Soy un idiota…

-Eso no te lo discutiré chico maravilla… esta vez si que te equivocaste –de las sombras apareció la imponente figura de Bruce, vestido completamente de negro y con el rostro serio.

-¡Nos estabas espiando!

-Si a espiar se puede llamar el subir a la azotea para avisarles que trajimos hamburguesas para la cena… sus amigos me dijeron que podían encontrarse acá y llegué en un mal momento.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –preguntó avergonzado el chico.

-Sólo como te mandaban al diablo por forzar sentimientos en una señorita.

-¿Eso fue una ironía?

-No, solo fue una verdad.

-Demonios Bruce… no sé lo que me pasó, sólo sé que estábamos conversando y al segundo después le gritaba a Raven porque… porque…

-Te sentiste celoso de mí.

-¡Yo no estaba celoso!

-¿Me vas a decir entonces que no te gusta Raven?

-No… ¡No!... qué dices, es sólo que es mi mejor amiga y de repente vi que se llevaba mejor contigo que conmigo y sólo me sentí mal porque yo he estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles…

-… y yo sólo llegué de la nada.

-Algo así… además sé que tu mayor defecto es ser el típico soltero ricachón que tiene muchas chicas, pero que no le puede dar una relación estable a ninguna… Raven no se merece eso ¿Sabes? Ella ha sufrido mucho.

-Eso quería hablar contigo, pero creo que no es el mejor momento.

-No, dime… tengo la cabeza fría ahora.

-La culpabilidad.

-Puede ser…

-Este último tiempo he estado pensando Dick… desde que tú te fuiste Gotham City ya no es lo mismo, dime viejo y sentimental, pero me estoy sintiendo sólo… quiero una familia Richard –colocó una mano en el hombro del chico –y si bien ya tengo un maravilloso hijo creo que es hora de sentar cabeza y realizar la más grande hazaña de todas… esa que pensé que jamás realizaría.

-¿Qué me intentas decir Bruce?

-Quiero una esposa Dick… una persona que me acompañe un poco en mi vacía mansión, alguien con quien compartir mi cama todas las noches y a la que pueda confiar mi gran secreto de que soy superhéroe y mejor aún si ella comparte mi pasión por la justicia y la verdad…

-¡Por fin sentarás cabeza! ¡Uf! ¡Nunca pensé que sería posible! ¿Y ya tienes alguna candidata?

-Sí.

-¿La conozco acaso?

-Bastante.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Cassie? Batichica siempre ha estado al lado tuyo y sabes como te admira, harían una buena pareja… ¿o quizá Babs? Oracle tiene carácter y es bella, sé que para ti la silla de ruedas no es impedimento en una relación.

-Ni una ni otra Robin…

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién más conozco que comparta contigo ese espíritu justiciero?

-Raven.

* * *

Bueno, fin del primer capítulo, esta completamente alejado de lo que iba a ser en un principio pero me pasó algo raro con este fics xD me gustó mucho, mucho, pero no sabía si debía publicarlo xq es un tanto rarito... el segundo capi está escrito, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para subirlo, veremos si la próxima semana se me hace posible... aún no salgo de vacaciones T T ... pasare la mitad del verano recluída en la universidad.

Aviso de utilidad pública: si alguien sabe donde descargar las temporadas de Teen Titans aviseme!!! he bajado hasta la segunda, pero aun me faltan 3 y se que deben estar rondando por ahi en la red.... tengo la esperanza. O sino los comics... aunque son un pokitito extraños y estan en ingles D:... obligada a dejar mi cómodo y bello lenguaje natal... odio el ingles jeje.

eso :3, saludos a ustedes.


	2. Capítulo II

**La visita del tutor (o una semana muy larga)**

**Capítulo II: Jamás compitas con quien tiene las cartas para ganar**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso su tutor se estaba volviendo loco? Era insólito que él creyera que iba a permitir que alejara a su amiga del grupo, todos la necesitaban y él podía tener la chica que quisiera.

-¡Por qué Raven!

-Porque es la joven más madura, misteriosa y sensual que he conocido.

-¿Sensual? –Robin lo miró extrañado, como buscando algún sentido a las palabras de Bruce -¿Raven?

-¿De verdad no lo has notado? Te fijas sólo en lo obvio, apuesto que ni te has enterado de que la chica se está volviendo una mujer… es más, me imagino que crees que Starfire es la más linda del grupo, pero si le preguntamos a la gente de esta misma ciudad te responderán, para tu sorpresa, que les gusta Raven tanto como Starfire.

-No sé realmente…

-Eres un adolescente… tus hormonas tienen que funcionar de forma normal; apuesto que incluso tienes ya una barba insípida que debes afeitar cada mañana.

-Bueno sí… -estaba nervioso, las palabras de Bruces eran serias pero amigables, toda una conversación de padre e hijo. Lo miró de reojo; ese era su problema, las conversaciones paternales no eran sus favoritas especialmente si estas incluían una chica de por medio… no quería que le explicaran de donde provenían los bebes, hace bastante tiempo que sabía que cuando la abejita polinizaba a la florcita sólo salían más plantas y no niños.

-Entonces creo que debes haber mirado los pechos firmes de Raven, su cintura pequeña y su cadera bien formada.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas –se sonrojó con aquel pensamiento, sabía que las charlas paternales nunca eran buena idea –ella es mi amiga y eres un degenerado.

-Tú me preguntaste.

-Bruce, ella es mucho menor que tú.

-Babs y Cassie también son menores que yo y tú la mencionaste como posibles candidatas, además según los antecedentes que hay en la Liga de la Justicia de tu equipo el padre de Raven es varios miles de años mayor que su madre.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Tenemos archivos clasificados de todos los superhéroes, no podemos tomar riesgos, muchos hechos vienen directamente contados por los supervillanos cuando son interrogados o se les lee la mente.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con ella?

-Me hablas como si fuera a hacerle algo malo… ella me atrae, me encantaría conocerla hasta que cumpla los 18 años, o sea la mayoría de edad y podamos casarnos, tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de dañarla o hacerla infeliz.

-No te puedo permitir que te lleves a un miembro tan valioso de mi equipo –comentó con los dientes apretados y rabia ante la sola idea de no tener más a su amiga al lado de ellos.

-¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso? Si me dices que ella te gusta dejaré de pretenderla, no es mi intención quitarte la chica, pero no pararé hasta que lo digas o la consiga a ella; Raven es muy inteligente y lucha en las sombras al igual que yo, haríamos un gran equipo tanto en la pelea contra el crimen como en nuestra vida diaria.

-No estas enamorado de ella.

-Pero el amor vendrá después, no me puedes pedir que sienta algo tan profundo a un día de conocernos, ella tampoco sentirá algo así por mí inmediatamente, pero tú sabes que con lo práctico que soy, el hecho de que ambos encajemos perfectamente en la vida del otro es una señal inequívoca de que los sentimientos aparecerán en algún momento.

-No puede dejar desprotegida Jump City para irse a Gotham City.

-Esa es una decisión que debe tomar ella, no tú.

-¡Soy su líder…!

-Pero no su dueño, Robin, no puedes poseer de esa forma la vida de alguien, no puedes controlar todo lo que está alrededor tuyo.

-¡Claro, y tú sí puedes!

-Intenté controlarte a ti y te perdí, no deberías cometer el mismo error que yo, Dick –se volteó ante la mirada atónita de su pupilo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a la escalera. Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada –a propósito –lo miró de reojo –si siguen comiendo tal cantidad de comida chatarra en un par de años van a estar tan obesos que deberán olvidarse de luchar contra los malos.

.

.

La corriente helada de invierno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró su reloj y sorprendido observó que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana.

Se encontraba en la azotea desde la discusión con Raven y no había bajado ni siquiera a cenar. Sentía frío, hambre y sueño, pero lo que realmente llenaba su cabeza era la evidencia que lo señalaba como un estúpido.

Ya no importaba. No sacaba nada con lamentarse. Lo mejor era descansar para juntar energía y afrontar a la chica; sabía que debía disculparse, había sido un idiota y lo lamentaba.

Escuchó pasos dirigirse a la azotea y por instinto se escondió en un rincón para observar quien era a esa hora de la mañana.

Escuchó una risita ahogada por un _"ssssshhhh, nos van a descubrir"_ murmurado con picardía en el tono de voz. Luego se abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio aparecer fue a Raven ; la luz de la luna de una de las pocas noches despejadas de invierno, delineaba sus rasgos haciéndola ver etérea. Definitivamente la noche era su medio. Le extrañó que no llevara su traje de heroína, en cambio un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul marino adornaba su cuerpo pálido.

Nunca la había visto tan linda, aunque realmente jamás la había visto realmente.

Ahora que lo hacía se abofeteaba mentalmente por lo tonto que había sido.

Inmediatamente después de la chica apareció Bruce con uno de sus trajes de etiqueta. Se sacó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de su acompañante haciendo gala de su caballerosidad y luego la envolvió entre sus bazos. Compartieron largos minutos de grato silencio mientras el frío que anteriormente había sentido Robin era evaporado por la hirviente rabia que le daba el ver la escena.

-Fue muy agradable la cena Bruce y me sorprendiste con este vestido, es totalmente de mi gusto, jamás me imaginé que con dos días de conocernos me entenderías mejor incluso que mis compañeros de equipo.

-No fue necesario hacer algún esfuerzo, te pareces a mí en muchos sentidos –la tomó de la barbilla para poder hacer contacto visual con sus ojos violetas que resplandecían enormes bajo la luna –por otro lado debo aceptar que el vestido sólo lo compre por el deseo egoísta de verte con él puesto.

Robin notó desde la distancia como el pálido de sus mejillas se teñía rápidamente ante el comentario. Ella sonreía. Se veía feliz.

-Entonces tu deseo nos agradó a los dos.

-Raven, tengo otro deseo que nos involucra a ambos; puede que sea apresurado y me dirás que recién nos estamos conociendo, pero sé que te debí haber amado en otra vida y simplemente en esta nos volvimos a encontrar porque si no fue así no logro entender porque cada vez que estás cerca de mí mis manos me sudan y los nervios crecen…

-Nunca te he notado nervioso.

-Soy un excelente actor –ambos se sonrieron sin perder el contacto visual, la atmósfera era romántica, la luna alumbrando ambos perfiles, uno en brazo del otro, susurrando cada palabra como si quisieran mantener en secreto la conversación –dime bella princesa oscura... ¿tú me otorgarías el placer de ser el hombre más feliz en este mundo y en todo el universo y aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-Yo… Bruce... es que…

A chica estaba sonrojada, nerviosa y perdida, divagaba cada palabra, tímida había roto el contacto visual.

Robin sonrió complacido ante la duda de ella, mas el gesto se le borró cuando el rostro de la hechicera cambió radicalmente.

-Pero Bruce, ni siquiera nos hemos besado -¡¿Le estaba coqueteando?! Y el muy idiota de su tutor sólo podía poner rostro de casanova mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de ella.

-Si es lo que te impide decir sí pues lo solucionaré de forma rápida.

No, no ¡y no! Intentó correr a detenerlos, pero de alguna formas sus piernas se negaron a moverse como si estuvieran pegadas al suelo y con impotencia observó que se besaban… más bien se comían con ansias y desespero.

Jamás quiso ver eso. Se quedó estático y dejó de luchar con sus pies.

Eso estaba mal, de pronto un cargo de conciencia por estar espiando lo embargó. La culpa y la impotencia hicieron mella en su enojo y con pesadez pensó que era hora de marcharse. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y no era quien para negarle aquella felicidad. Se dio media vuelta mas cuando iba a dar un paso para largarse una luz circular con un murciélago en el centro lo apunto descubriéndolo de las sombras.

-Que ra…

-No es bueno espiar a tus mayores Dick –la profunda voz de Bruce interrumpió su frase.

-Pero es bueno que este acá y si escuchó me ahorra el engorroso momento de explicarle a situación, tú sabes querido que las madrastras nunca son bien recibidas cuando llegan a una familia.

-Es porque generalmente son unas brujas.

-Debes recordar, estimado Bruce que por mis poderes me pueden catalogar de una –ambos se sonrieron discretamente, luego la atención de ella se dirigió exclusivamente a Robin –querido Richard, espero que a noticia de que te robaré a tu padre no afecte la amistad entre nosotros; prometo no cambiarlo y también que no me olvidaré de ustedes, esperaremos con ansias que nos vayan a visitar en verano aunque sea unos días -¡¿Querido?! ¡Desde cuándo ella ocupaba esos calificativos de fría ternura y ese acento tan… británico…! –ahora que me casaré con tu padre entraré en la familia y sé que simplemente soy la madrastra pero me puedes llamar madre desde la boda ¡Y por supuesto que nos encantaría que fueras nuestro padrino!

-¡De qué estás hablando! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!

-¡Richard, no le hables así a tu madre!

-¡Ella no es mi madre, es parte de mi equipo, una heroína y una de mis mejores amigas! ¡Dios! ¡Tiene mi edad, no pueden esperar que la trate así!

-No te preocupes, yo sabía que iba a ser difícil para él, ya estaba preparada para esta reacción tan negativa.

-¡No sé que demonios esta pasando pero no me agrada nada! ¡¡¡Y por favor deja ese acentito inglés que molesta a los oídos!!!

-Lo siento Bruce querido, sé que es tu hijo, pero no puedo permitir que me trate así, intenté hablar contigo jovencito pero ya sabía que los estadounidenses tenían bellacos modales, especialmente si eran jóvenes y varones, deberías ser una señorita delicada y encantadora… además siempre quise tener una hija.

-Que buena idea amor, Dick, como castigo por insultar a tu madre desde ahora en adelante serás chica.

-¡¿Qué estas di…?! –se detuvo y tocó su garganta asustado al sentir como el tono se le había afinado volviéndose femenino y cantarín a pesar del enojo -¡¿Qué está pasando?! –esas eran sus palabras, pero no su voz. De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y los vuelos de un vestido palo rosa aparecieron sobre sus piernas.

El corazón se le aceleró más de la cuenta, llevó la mano hasta el pecho y se asustó al sentir dos bultos redondos en vez de sus marcados pectorales. Tanteó sus caderas al sospechar lo que ahí pasaba. La risa burlona de sus 'padres' resonaban por todo el sector y un espejo apareció de la nada para mostrarle lo que sus sospechas habían maquinado: una chica de cabellos oscuros, atados en dos trenzas firmes, un vestido de vuelo y un antifaz.

Gritó desesperado antes de sentarse de golpe en la cama.

Estaba en su habitación… solamente había sido una pesadilla.

Se tocó nervioso el cabello y su pecho para cerciorarse que todo anduviera en orden. Suspiró feliz de darse cuenta que seguía siendo hombre y que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Wow… en un principio fue todo normal; molesto pero nada extraño… y luego todo se volvió bizarro ¡Dios! Él, hijo de Raven… oh… no… ¡Hijastra de su amiga! Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal; era feliz como hombre y realmente jamás había dudado de su sexualidad; respetaba a decisión de las personas que no deseaban permanecer con su sexo pero no era su caso.

Lo peor de todo es que apostaba que en alguno de esos complejos libros de hechicería de su amiga podría haber algo que lo convirtiera en chica.

¿Con su cambio de sexo también cambiaría su gusto por las chicas o sería lesbiana? ¡¡¡Pero qué estaba pensando!!! ¡¡¡Jamás dejaría que algo así ocurriera!!!

'_Robin, querido'_ el acento inglés de Raven llegó hasta sus oídos. Eso era lo peor de todo el sueño, no podría sacarse el tonito dichoso de la cabeza por meses e inevitablemente le recordaría que fue mujer por un segundo, aunque sólo había sido una jugarreta de su estresado cerebro.

Se paró aún nervioso de la cama y observó su reloj. Las 5:15 de la mañana. Tomó el teléfono y marcó con rapidez.

-¿Aló? Habla Robin, necesito que me devuelvas el favor que me debes desde el día que llegué a Jump City… sí, si sé que hora es y créeme que si no fuera urgente no te molestaría… -no permitiría que nada de eso ocurriera. Sutilmente posó una mano en su entrepiernas. Habían cosas que estaban bien en su lugar y no deseaba que se las arrebataran.

.

.

El olor a huevos fritos pateó a Cyborg fuera de la cama y lo hizo flotar en un paraíso de colesterol hasta el comedor, pero al llegar quedó asombrado por el espectáculo que lo esperaba.

Un aroma dulzón, pero bastante más suave que el de la fritura, se mezclaba en el aire conquistando con su belleza el territorio aéreo de la sala de los titanes; a su vez las flores que yacían en macetas y grandes arreglos dominaban desde la tierra los pasos de los ocupantes de la torre.

-¿Qué… es… eso?

-Flores –Robin aparecía sonriente con guantes de cocina y una montaña de huevos fritos en un plato –las vinieron a dejar hoy en la mañana.

-Ey viejo, ¿Qué se supone que harás con esos huevos? Te creo incapaz de comerte todo eso ¿comenzarás a ser mi competencia?

-Sólo hago el desayuno para todos.

-… extraño… -murmuró Cyborg.

-¡Oh amigos! ¿Hoy hay algún festival terrestre el cual yo desconozco para llenar de vegetación colorida la sala?

-Ey viejo ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Los hippies nos vuelven a invadir o alguien volcó un cargamento de alimento de abejas?

-Robin dijo que trajeron este cargamento en la mañana –contestó el mitad robot a Starfire y Chico Bestia.

-Miren amigos, he descubierto una tarjeta –los ojos de Starfire brillaron emocionados por la sorpresa. Encontró sólo dos palabras que en un principio la desconcertaron y luego la hicieron volar de felicidad – ¡Dice que son para Raven!

-¡Qué! –preguntaron Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-¿Yo qué? –dos oscuras presencias atravesaron la puerta del salón con su típico aire indiferente sin siquiera pestañar por el espectáculo frente a ellos.

-¡Oh amiga Raven! Buenos días para ti y para el señor Bruce, mira que bellas plantas alguien ha enviado para adornar el salón en tu honor.

-¡Ey! ¡Dónde estaban ustedes dos! Creí que los vería temprano en el salón conversando –gruñó Robin.

-Nos levantamos antes de que amaneciera y estuvimos meditando en la azotea hasta que salió el sol –contestó Bruce con una sonrisa que ante los ojos de Robin guardaba un doble sentido –pero mira que lindas flores te ha enviado tu admirador secreto.

-¿Qué… secreto? –el tono de voz del chico maravilla cambió de uno inquisitivo a uno de sorpresa.

-Tienes toda la razón viejo, ninguna de las tarjetas que acompañan a los ramos están firmadas; quien sea que las envió desea pasar incógnito –observó el chico verde.

-No puede ser…

-¿Sabes quién fue, Robin? –preguntó Cyborg.

-Claro… yo…

-No quiero saberlo –dijo Raven mientras cruzaba el salón por una taza de té –quien quiera que sea no me conoce ni un poco –se llevó una mano para tapar su nariz –si lo hiciera no me habría enviado flores… soy alérgica a ellas –intentó ahogar un estornudo sin éxito –por favor limpien esto porque no me querrán ver hinchada y roja por la reacción de mi cuerpo.

-Jajaja yo sí quiero –se apuntó Chico Bestia, pero los ojos enojados de Raven lo hicieron cambiar de opinión rápidamente –no… ya no quiero….

-Hey, espera –Bruce interrumpió la huida de la chica –te compré esto ayer, pero te vi un poco enojada, así que esperé a hoy para dártelo –de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó un libro empastado, adornado por letras doradas.

-¿El Lobo Estepario? –sonrió levemente mientras veía el título.

-Pensé que Hesse te gustaría.

-Me encanta –iba a tomar el libro de las manos de él, mas Bruce fue más rápido y de un movimiento lo alejó de su alcance. La chica sólo levantó una ceja –creí haber escuchado que lo compraste para mí…

-Sí, pero no has escuchado mi condición.

-¿Condición? ¿Acaso crees que no podré sobrevivir sin un libro que he leído unas diez veces?

-Primero escucha la condición… yo te doy el libro y tú me das tu tiempo para salir a algún lugar a comer juntos y así aprovecho de alejarte de esa fea alergia.

Raven primero lo miró incrédula, luego durativa y finalmente sonriente.

-Wow hombre murciélago, tú si que sabes como complacer a una dama.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No… es un "¡claro que sí!"

El chico maravilla miraba con ojos encendidos en furia por encima de la montaña de huevos que había hecho.

Batman 1-Robin 0, pero estaba bien, jamás se rendiría hasta que ella atravesara el umbral de la iglesia del brazo de su tutor.

Se marchó echando humo y dejando el desayuno a medias.

.

.

-Misión de último minuto Titanes, los necesito a todos en el salón.

-Que sucede Robin –preguntó preocupado Cyborg, aún con la alarma de la torre resonando en su cabeza.

-Es la hermandad del mal –sus dedos tecleaban sin descanso, buscando coordenadas, pistas, infiltrando datos, metiéndose en sistemas que no eran los suyos –se van a juntar en el nuevo casino de Jump City.

-Esto debe ser una broma viejo, debe haber algún error, nosotros los derrotamos.

-No creo que haya errores cuando de un gorila con inteligencia y un cerebro en una cabeza robótica se trata –murmuró Robin.

-¿Acaso son inmortales? –se palmeó la frente desesperado Chico Bestia.

-Si no lo son están cerca de serlo ¡Bien equipo, este es el plan! Cyborg, tú te encargarás de monitorear desde la torre la misión, Starfire, te necesito cerca de las coordenadas por si necesitamos refuerzos, Chico Bestia, te infiltrarás convertido en mosca o algún otro insecto pequeño y que no levante sospecha, Raven y yo entraremos como pareja, todos nos movilizaremos inmediatamente, la reunión es esta noche, tenemos cuartos reservados para hoy ¿Alguna duda?

-Pero Robin, hoy nuestra amiga tiene planes con tu tutor, no puede acompañarte –la chica tamaraneana parecía dolida al no haber sido elegida como acompañante de su líder y aquel que consideraba algo más que simple amigo.

-Exacto chico maravilla, en mi lugar puede ir Star, además les dará un tiempo a solas –la ironía se vio opacada por la voz congestionada de la hechicera y los estornudos que le siguieron. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el entrecejo al ver que aún quedaban más de la mitad del regalo de su 'admirador secreto' –con Bruce estaremos a la hora de la cena por las coordenadas si necesitan refuerzos, además mírame, esas malditas flores hicieron que se me pusieran rojos los ojos y me hinchara levemente así jamás cabré en un vestido de fiesta… claro, sumándole al muy elegante romadizo que insiste en escaparse por mi nariz.

-¡En otras palabras estás moqueando! –la carcajada de Chico Bestia fue aplacada por la furia de Raven.

-No, necesito de tus discretos poderes para la misión.

-Estoy muriendo por la alergia.

-Nada que un antialérgico no pueda remediar.

-Me dará sueño.

-Tienes todo el camino en auto para dormir, así que manos a la obra ¡Cyborg, necesito un auto para llegar, tiene que ser elegante para no levantar sospechas, además de unos hologramas que oculten la verdadera identidad de Raven, al no usar máscara es fácilmente identificable –no aceptaría más discusiones.

Batman 1-Robin 1 estaban empatados y tenía 24 horas para sacar ventaja de su rival.

.

.

-Buenas tardes señor, señorita, necesito su nombre para ver la reserva.

-Claro, Richard Grayson.

Un joven de cabellos desordenados y ojos azules abrazaba por a cintura a una chica de su misma edad de largo cabellos negros, sonrosada piel y ojos violetas.

Con todos los preparativos listos habían salido a las 12.30 de la tarde en un BMW descapotable cortesía de Cyborg. En el camino se instauró un incómodo silencio que Robin intentó romper por todos los medios, desde comentarios del clima hasta datos de a misión.

"Debería estar con Bruce disfrutando de comida que no fuera chatarra en vez de tener que presenciar tus patéticos intentos por entablar conversación conmigo" esa había sido la única frase coherente que salió de los labios de Raven, el resto sólo constaba en bufidos y gruñidos.

El embarazoso ambiente duró hasta que el antialérgico hizo su efecto y la indujo a un sueño profundo y cómodo, lejano de aquel denso aire que se había instalado.

Robin había suspirado de alivio; definitivamente su amiga no iba a perdonarle con facilidad la tonta discusión del día anterior. Sonrió apenado. La verdad es que había sido una suerte que las tarjetas no hubieran tenido su nombre, seguramente fue error del comerciante el cual al ser despertado a las 5 de la mañana apenas y sí recordó enviarlas a nombre de Raven, pero inconcientemente lo había salvado de una muerte lenta y dolorosa por provocar una alergia tan fuerte en la persona que debía perdonarlo.

La miró de reojo aprovechando un semáforo y se sonrojó levemente. La noche de aquel sueño había descubierto que su amiga era linda y que Bruce tenía razón en sus apreciaciones. Se rascó la cabeza confundido. Quizá estaba mal el hacer eso con su amiga; el conquistarla solamente para que se quedara… ¿y una vez que lo lograra qué haría? Él tenía a Starfire… no eran nada serio, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo entre ambos habían sentimientos, incluso ya se habían besado ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera hecho sufrir a la colorina al haberse sabido que él envió a la hechicera esa embarcación de flores? Fue algo que hizo sin pensar… jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Ambas adolescentes eran demasiado diferentes la una de la otra; mientras su chica era dulce, femenina y extremadamente preocupada con la gente que estimaba, Raven era fría, seria y misteriosa, demasiado intelectual para el bien de cualquier persona. Era exactamente igual a Bruce.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de rabia que se hospedaba en su estómago y definitivamente le estaba afectando el cerebro.

Ellos dos eran la pareja ideal y eso lo enfurecía hasta el punto de la irracionalidad.

En cuanto el semáforo dio verde aceleró a fondo, haciendo chirriar las ruedas y dejando una estela olor plástico quemado en el aire.

Cuando llegaron el ambiente no fue mucho mejor que en el viaje, ella simplemente había agarrado su maleta y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Absolutamente todas las palabras de Bruce sobre Raven cobraron sentido en su cabeza cuando la vio aparecer con el vestido negro y ajustado que él mismo le había comprado para la misión. Había tragado saliva al ver como los pechos se me asomaban por un escote que revelaban más de lo que Robin alguna vez se habría permitido ver.

"¿No podía ser un vestido un poquito más conservador?" había gruñido en voz baja la chica mientras maldecía mentalmente su suerte "mira" dijo volteando "¿Acaso notaste que el escote de la espalda dejaba ver 'un poco más que la espalda' cuando lo compraste?" no lo había notado, pero un lado de él se arrodillaba y daba gracias al cielo porque de seguro que existía un Dios que lo amaba y le estaba dando esos segundos junto a la chica "¿se supone que debo aparecer así? Apuesto que ni siquiera te diste el tiempo de elegir algo decente" oh fortuna, fortuna, claro que no lo había hecho, estaba más entretenido pensando en arruinar su cena con Bruce, simplemente eligió el primer vestido negro de la talla que encontró y no se arrepentía de nada "bien, nada que hacer, ya estamos acá" presionó el rubí de su collar y su cabello de corto y violeta cambió a negros y largos rizos, al mismo tiempo que su piel tomó una coloración más viva y rosada.

Robin en contra de sus principios por un minuto quiso llorar de alegría ante la oportunidad que se le daba.

-¡Demonios Richard, deja de mirarme así! Y… -se volteó a reprenderlo, pero algo había llamado su atención, dejándola impactada e indignada regresó al camino, acelerando el paso –mejor será que soluciones eso… -habló desde la distancia dejando atrás al chico que con temor bajó la mirada a sus pantalones. Corrió hasta su habitación rogando por que Raven se refiriera a que tenía los zapatos desabrochados y que sus palabras no tenían nada que ver con el bulto que se erguía en triunfo entre sus piernas.

El problema es que sus zapatos no tenían cordones.

-Señor –la voz del encargado del restauran del casino lo había sacado de sus pensamientos –no salen ustedes en la reserva.

-Claro que debemos estar.

-Lo siento pero no aparece acá.

-Debe haber alguna base de datos que respalde mi palabra –gruñó Dick. Él había entrado al sistema y había hecho las reservas correspondientes –de hecho nos estamos hospedando acá también.

-Oh, lo siento señor, pero tendré que ir a mirar…

-No será necesario, yo tenía una mesa para mi prometida y para mí, pero creo que no hay problema en agregar una silla ¿O si? –una voz profunda interrumpió al encargado. Robin simplemente deseó con todas las ganas que no fuera quien creía que era.

-¡Oh, claro señor Wayner!

-Querida, supongo que no te molesta que hoy cenemos con mi protegido.

-No, claro que no.

Los rápidos brazos de Bruce le arrebataron la cintura de Raven, marcando su territorio ante la mirada decepcionada de muchos de los presentes.

Batman 2-Robin 1.

* * *

N.A: Bueno chicos, capitulo II, perdon el retraso, pero todavia no termino la universidad, jejeje, me hice el tiempo para corregir entremedio de un ataque de histeria provocado por una prueba de calculo... yo y las matematicas no nos llevamos T_T.

Que puedo decir del capi? no mucho... q me gusta, pero no tiene nada que ver con la tematica seria del comics de los 80 ni con el sentido mas infantil de la serie... espero que me perdonen en ese sentido, pero me patean muchas cosas de la serie como q Starfire sea tan inocente (por no decir que no tiene neuronas) no me malentiendan, es adorable y me gusta eso, pero su relacion con robin es tan predecible como la de una porrista con un jugador de futbol en la universidad (creo q lo he puesto en varios revs de fics de la pareja R/R... es tan norteamericana... y bueno, ya no me queda tan claro que quiero que robin se quede con Raven... es que... Bruce la lleva demasiado xD.

Gracias a todos por sus revs... me animaron bastante a seguir jejeje, y no dejarlos plantados con el capitulo ¡Saludos a todos! vayan diciendome que piensan xq de vdd la matematica y taller (estudio arquitectura) mataron las neuronas creativas de a poco.... jejeje, estoy algo estancada con el tercer capitulo.

Besos!!!!


	3. Capítulo III

**La visita del tutor (o una semana muy larga)**

**Capítulo III: Moraleja... Robin; eres un idiota**

La música suave viajaba con tranquilidad de mesa en mesa junto al olor a comida y dinero que se desprendía en todos los rincones de ese lugar. El murmullo de negocios pactados, romances y un toque de frivolidad recorrían el salón hasta su lugar pero Robin no lo sentía. Simplemente estaba muy concentrado en ver como Bruce rozaba la mano de Raven, le hablaba al oído y en como ella sonreía ante los cumplidos que el hombre lanzaba de vez en cuando haciendo notar, quizá con demasiado énfasis que la mujer que estaba al lado era de su propiedad.

Violentó un trozo de carne que tenía en el plato para luego comerlo sin ganas.

Como le habría gustado que hubiera sido la mano que en ese minuto acariciaba los hombros desnudos de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –no fue una pregunta, más bien era una invitación poco cordial a que regresara a la torre.

-¿Te acuerdas que Rachel y yo íbamos a cenar juntos? Pues no era exactamente una salida de placer, era todo de _negocios_ –contestó sin prestar atención al tono de su pupilo.

-¿Con _negocios _te refieres a la misión?

-No seas tan obvio mi querido Richard, las mesas tienen oídos.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-Yo seguía fastidiada contigo –murmuró Raven de forma plana.

-Y al ver tu entusiasmo quise ponerte a prueba… de cierta forma me sentí orgulloso de que mi protegido creciera tan rápido.

-No soy un niño…

-No te estoy tratando como uno.

-¡No puede seg… una mosca vegde en la mesa de monsieur Wayneg! –el grito afeminado con falso acento francés llegó a los oídos de los presente y justo cuando el pobre insecto iba a ser aplastado por una servilleta las rápidas manos de Raven lograron cubrirlo, asustada.

-No lo mate por favor –rogó de forma inocente y tan convincente que si Robin no la hubiera conocido creería que esa era su verdadera personalidad.

-Pego mademoiselle…

-Es un ser vivo, tiene derecho a respirar en este mundo junto a nosotros, prometemos no decirle a nadie para no desprestigiar el restaurante, pero por favor… déjelo vivir.

Los ojos violetas de la chica brillaron de tal forma que el mesero no pudo poner objeción ante la angelical visión. Simplemente asintió emocionado por la dulzura de la muchacha y felicitó a Bruce por la elección acertada de tan femenina y distinguida prometida.

Cuando se marchó todos suspiraron con alivio.

Retiró las manos de su lugar y miró con indiferencia el gesto de agradecimiento que tenía el insecto verde sobre la mesa.

-Esto te costará un mes sin bromas ni ofrecimiento de tofu, por lo menos a mi persona –dijo con voz plana la chica mientras la mosca asentía.

-Fue una gran actuación Rachel… -felicitó impactado Robin –casi me recordaste a…

-¿Starfire? No esperen que me vuelva a comportar así, sólo fue para salvar a Chico Bestia –sonrió con un poco de sadismo –aunque para la próxima lo pensaré mejor… tal vez el cargo de conciencia no será tan grande como los beneficios que podría llegar a tener.

La mosca asustada voló hasta el hombro de Robin, ocultándose y rezando interiormente para evitar que en un futuro su amiga cumpliera la amenaza.

-Son las 10 en punto –interrumpió serio Bruce –hora de actuar…

-Bien, Chico Bestia y yo iremos al sector del casino donde se supone estará la reunión y…

-No –lo paró Batman –sé que eres discreto como para cumplir con éxito la misión, pero te necesito acá para armar un revuelo social de tal tamaño que distraigas a cualquier espía que casualmente podría haber puesto la Hermandad en este sector… no son tontos, deben sospechar que vamos tras su pista, saben que tenemos los medios suficientes para adelantarnos a sus planes y más si hablamos que no sólo los Jóvenes Titanes están detrás de ellos sino que también la Liga de la Justicia –eso último lo dijo en voz baja y mirando a ambos lados con desconfianza.

-¿Entonces qué se supone que haga?

-Dick… tú eres mi protegido y dejé bien en claro que Rachel es mi prometida… no soy un hombre el cual su presencia sea ignorada… tengo suficiente dinero e influencia como para que los presentes aquí deseen mi amistad. Sé que nos han estado mirando… tú sabrás bien como distraerlos, te he dado todas la herramientas para hacerlo… -el celular del hombre interrumpió la plática y este simplemente le murmuró _Alphred con su puntualidad inglesa… justo a tiempo para ayudarme a emprender una retirada_ -¿Aló? Sí ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Se salió de control? ¡Pero si eso es imposible, tenía un encargado competente en esa área!... ¡y qué se supone que haga! Estoy en una cena con mi prometida y mi protegido no los puedo plantar.

-Bruce –habló con ternura Raven mientras le tocaba el brazo con suavidad.

-Espera –tapó con la mano el auricular y miró con tristeza perfectamente actuada a los comensales –lo siento querida, un asunto salió… se supone que no pasaría…

-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Richard aquí… tú sólo has lo que debes hacer… nos vemos más tarde cuando todo se haya solucionado, él me cuidará…

-Está bien –redirigió la atención a su teléfono celular –está bien, voy enseguida.

Los tres sabían que al otro lado de la línea el teléfono había sido cortado hace bastante tiempo.

-Los dejo con el pesar de mi corazón –le dio la mano a Dick y un sutil beso en los labios de Raven que desfiguró el rostro de sus compañeros de equipo por la sorpresa… sorpresa que aumentó cuando ella le rozó el rostro y lo profundizó levemente, demostrando que la caricia era aceptada con agrado –tú vienes conmigo –murmuró a Chico Bestia que rápidamente salió de su letargo para que con renovada emoción volara alrededor del superhéroe.

Cuando se marchó la chica estaba roja y agitada.

Miró de reojo un vaso que con sus vibraciones amenazaba con romperse y luego al chico maravilla que pasaba de un asombro absoluto a una rabia profunda.

-Te besó –susurró sólo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Fue una actuación.

-¿Actuación? Creo que vi su lengua en tu boca… -la chica hizo el ademán de contestar pero se quedó en silencio al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Sí… estuvo en mi boca –respondió luego de unos segundos.

-Eso no lo volveré a consentir…

-Qué te pasa… actúas como si estuvieras celoso de mi cercanía con Bruce ya te dije que él no ocupará tu lugar.

-Claro que no… simplemente pasará a ser algo más importante que yo.

-No voy a discutir contigo Richard… no es el momento ni el lugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿recuerdas?

Contó hasta diez, se relajó comió un poco luego miró a su compañera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarán?

-Espera –presionó disimuladamente uno de los pendientes que adornaban su oreja –Cyborg, comunícate con Batman y pregunta cuánto tiempo necesitan.

_-Bien… dame un segundo… dice que por lo menos media hora para llegar a la administración… al parecer estos bastardos son los dueños del casino._

-Ya veo… una millonaria fachada.

_-Necesita que armen tal escándalo que los meseros y la mayoría de los guardias de seguridad vayan a ver que pasa… ellos se encargarán de los guardaespaldas de esos villanos._

Raven miró con desgano a su compañero y lanzó un fastidiado suspiro.

-Necesita un gran escándalo de media hora.

Él simplemente sonrió. Tenía una idea.

.

.

Dos figuras se deslizaban con agilidad entre las sombras de los rincones. Corrían con cuidado de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados, se escondían de los ojos de los demás.

Batman sabía el lugar exacto de cada cámara de seguridad, debían ser precavidos o la misión sería un fracaso.

Repasó mentalmente el plano del sitio y le hizo señas a Chico Bestia para que lo siguiera hasta un sector bastante iluminado.

-Nos van a pillar –murmuró asustado, negándose a salir de su escondite.

-Este es un punto muerto entre las cámaras, si no viene nadie no nos atraparán.

Avanzaron rápidamente cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de uno de los extremos del pasillo. Pasos lejanos y luego voces conocidas que se acercaban con alarmante velocidad. El chico verde estaba pálido. Las voces eran de los miembros de la Hermandad del Mal.

-Nos atraparán y nos despellejarán vivos… no quiero que hagan un abrigo de mí –murmuró asustado.

-Claro que no… no sabes lo difícil que es despellejar a un murciélago –agarró al muchacho de un brazo y lo apegó a la muralla, tanteó con rapidez hasta encontrar un punto sutilmente sobresaliente pero escondido a la vista y lo presionó. La muralla rodó sobre su eje metiéndolos en un lugar oscuro y dejando al lado contrario un muro de iguales características que el anterior, justo a tiempo para ocultarlos.

Chico Bestia sentía el corazón palpitándole en la boca. Ese no era su estilo, los espías eran de películas antiguas, no de tiempos modernos. Lo suyo era ser un gran tiranosaurio y aplastar villanos en ataques frontales. Cuando por fin logró calmarse notó que estaban en un pasillo ancho y oscuro. Observó con duda a Batman y este sólo le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Muralla trampa, pasillo secreto… uno de muchos… este lugar esta hecho para escapar o para esconderse… estos malditos bastardos tienen muy bien pensado todo.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?

-No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar… puedes tener fe de eso…

-¿Y ahora?

-A movernos con sigilo y esperar no encontrarnos con nadie… debemos rogar que si hay guardias estén lo suficientemente ocupados entre el disturbio que Robin y Raven van a hacer como para dejarnos el paso libre.

-Jamás dejaran completamente sola la guarida.

-No quiero que todos se vayan… sólo necesito que sean los suficientes como para que dos personas los derroten y no se retrasen… todo depende de que lleguemos antes que ellos a su sala de juntas y podamos escondernos, sino habremos fallado.

-Sabes lo que hacemos ¿no? Digo… hacia dónde vamos, cuántos guardias son y ese tipo de detalles importantes…

-Tengo una pequeña noción.

-Pero creí…

-Rectifico lo dicho –interrumpió la palabrería de Chico Bestia –el dinero puede comprar _casi_ todo –comenzó a andar dejando al pequeño más asustado de lo que en un principio estaba.

.

.

-Bailemos –le sonrió Robin de forma encantadora.

-No creo que sea el momento de divertirnos chico maravilla –contestó de mala gana Raven quien aún no conseguía pensar en nada útil.

-Yo creo que sí –la tomó de a mano y casi la arrastró a la pista de baile donde tocaban un romántico blues. Sus manos viajaron lentamente hacia la cintura de ella y con delicadeza la apegó a él, con su otra mano guió los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello quedando peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

La dirigió al ritmo de la música por todo el salón. Sonrió con dulzura ante el gesto enojado de ella. Estrechó más fuerte su fina cintura y como si fuera el acto más natural del mundo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Se rió esta vez con picardía ante la mirada de asombro de Raven y escondió su rostro en el cuello desnudo de la chica, acariciándolo con la nariz y llenándose de su aroma.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –intentó sonar enojada, pero su voz temblaba levemente –soy la novia de tu tutor.

-Por lo mismo –murmuró moviendo los labios sobre a piel desnuda de su hombro izquierdo –todos nos están mirando.

-Pues felicitaciones chico maravilla, no sé si a Bruce le guste saber que lo dejaste como idiota frente a las personas que lo respetan –ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir la húmeda lengua de él dejar un pequeño camino sobre su piel para luego sentir su aliento en la oreja.

-Él no quedará como idiota pero yo sí como un bastardo… no importa, es por el bien de la misión.

-¿Tienes algún plan que no sea toquetearme como si fuera Starfire?

-Punto uno yo jamás le he hecho ninguna de estas cosas a Star… punto dos, para tu mala fortuna mi plan incluye toquetearte y…

-¿Y? –gruñó de mala gana –habla de una vez y deja de hacerte el misterioso que esta situación no me está gustando.

-No será necesario que te lo diga, te daré una explicación gráfica –lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios del chico sobre los suyos y el agarre de su cuerpo aún más apretado.

Intentó desviar el rostro pero una mano le afirmó la cabeza, quiso gritar mas lo único que consiguió que la lengua de él violara la privacidad de su boca. Comenzó a forcejear pero Robin le ganaba en fuerza. Se sentía indignada, ultrajada y lo suficientemente dolida como para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y separar de un empujón al joven de ella quedando ambos sentados en el suelo por la potencia utilizada.

Bruscamente el murmullo, los negocios y el romance de alrededor se habían silenciado. Lo único que aún sonaba era la música de la banda, dándole dramatismo a la escena.

-¡Maldito cretino qué te has imaginado! –gritó una vez que pudo volver a reaccionar la chica. Tres jóvenes corrieron a socorrerla y levantarla del suelo.

Todos los ojos presentes estaban puestos en la escena.

-¡Contéstame! ¡¡¡Degenerado, se supone que soy la novia de tu tutor y tú amiga, me debes un mínimo de respeto sin contar que tienes una noviecita a quien rendirle cuentas!!! –el joven se paró tranquilo y sonriente mientras sacudía su traje.

-Ella no es mi novia y vamos… yo sólo correspondí a nuestros deseos ¿O acaso mientras te lamía en cuello no querías también que te besara la boca? ¿O sólo pensabas en un revolcón sin gota de ternura?

-Ey amigo, te estás pasando –se adelantó uno de los jóvenes que ayudó a la muchacha –ten más respeto con ella.

-Este asunto es entre Rachel y yo, no necesito que nadie más se meta en esto.

-Tranquilo, no quiero pelear, sólo deseo que la dejes en paz.

-¿Vas a detenerme? ¿Tú y cuántos más?

Seis jóvenes se pararon de una mesa y se sumaron a los tres que protegían a Raven.

_Así que el cabrón tiene amigos… perfecto._

.

.

-Jefe –se escuchó desde un transmisor en el brazo de un gorila que caminaba entre enredados pasillos –Monsieur Mallah, hay un disturbio en el salón… ¡un gran disturbio! Según los testigos el protegido del señor Wayner, uno de los inversionistas del casino está golpeando a unos jóvenes de buena familia al centro de la pista.

-¿Golpeando? ¿Y dónde se encuentra el Monsieur Wayner?

-Lo llamaron de urgencia por error en una de sus compañías.

-¿Cómo inició la pelea?

-Al parecer el joven intentó propasarse con la prometida de su tutor aprovechándose de su ausencia.

-¡Vaya cosa! –se escuchó la irónica voz de Cerebro -¿Cómo puede irle tan bien en los negocios a alguien que apuesta su confianza en un bribón y su dinero en un grupo de supervillanos?

-De todas formas él sigue siendo nuestro inversionista –susurró con tono coqueto Madame Rouge –debemos cuidar sus intereses.

-Muy cierto –sonrió Mallah –envía guardias a parar el disturbio, que atiendan bien a la prometida, tranquilicen a la gente, lleven a enfermería a los chicos involucrados y echen a ese pillo sin ninguna consideración, este casino es bien visto por la ley, una buena máscara y no podemos permitir que nos clausuren por una estupidez.

-¡entendido! –cortó el guardia y el grupo siguió caminando a su destino.

.

.

Todo había acabado… lo que sea que había sido eso… a Robin lo único que se le había ocurrido era ponerse a pelear contra nueves jóvenes y de paso golpear a un par de meseros que habían ido a detenerlo.

Raven sabía que lo había hecho para asegurarse que aparecieran guardias y darle más oportunidad a Batman y Chico Bestia.

Él casi no se había defendido.

Ella fue socorrida con delicadeza por un heredero galán de 18 años que la había llevado hasta el bar alejado de la pista de baile para hablar y distraerla, suponiendo que estaría un poco histérica como cualquier chica a la cual acaban de violar su intimidad.

Actuó bien, el chico le creyó y la invitó a beber algo para "calmarse" pero a la tercera copa de champagne se dio cuenta que el dulce sabor del licor era engañoso. De pronto se sintió mareada.

Decidió marcharse a su habitación para preparar sus cosas, no pensaba quedarse ahí. No después de haber sentido tantas cosas extrañas en ese lugar.

Fue cuando escuchó la voz de Cyborg en el trasmisor dando un grito de satisfacción, diciendo que ya había terminado todo y aunque a Robin lo habían expulsado casi a patadas del lugar y estaba un poco golpeado; todo fue un éxito.

Se cambió de ropa, tomó su maleta y lentamente se dirigió hacia la entrada. Ahí se encontró con el administrador que apenado le pedía disculpas como si la estúpida actitud del petirrojo hubiera sido causada por él; ella simplemente le sonrió con cansancio y muy mareada _"No se preocupe, los culpables no han sido ustedes sino el idiota del protegido de mi novio"_ comentó despreocupadamente y con esto último caminó hasta el ballet quien le acercó el BMV y le ayudó a subir las cosas. Luego manejó hasta la salida de casino, supuso que ahí podría devolverle el auto a su líder.

Estacionó en una sombra y mientras sentía una imperiosa necesidad de vomitar por el mareo escuchó los sollozos de una chica y las explicaciones confusas de una voz masculina. Las únicas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos con claridad era _"es que la misión"_, supo inmediatamente que el locutor era el chico maravilla.

Aunque le costó concentrarse logró atravesar la puerta del auto y dirigirse entre las sombras hasta el lugar de la pelea. No es que fuera su asunto, pero si es que las cosas se ponían difíciles podría intentar consolar a Starfire… dentro de todo ella no era la culpable de las ideas idiotas de su líder.

-La besaste Robin… con nosotros costó más que una simple misión... –se escuchaba sollozos de fondo.

-Fue por la misión Star, yo no te haría daño.

-Además el Señor Bruce esta pretendiendo a nuestra amiga, no es justo para nosotros dos y para Raven tampoco, incluso desde la distancia pude sentir las ganas de matarte que traía en su aura –sonrió entre la oscuridad, tenía sus sospecha, no era tonta, pero le gustaba oír de terceros que a Bruce le gustaba ella.

-Sé que me quería matar y hubiera sido fatal que mostrara sus poderes pero Raven tiene un autocontrol increíble, debía confiar en que no lo haría, por otro lado sé que Batman tampoco se va a enojar ya que después de todo salió victorioso.

-De todas formas no tuviste que haberlo hecho, ella es chica y los labios de una chica están reservados para el hombre que quiere y ella quiere al señor Bruce.

-¡Mentira! –le gritó alterado y cuando la extraterrestre se marchó llorando y volando apenas se dio cuenta de que de nuevo lo había echado todo a perder.

-Bien hecho chico maravilla, por si no te has dado cuenta eres el líder, debes unirnos, no separarnos –la chica de cabellos oscuros salió de entre las sombras y se paró al lado de él.

-¿Nos observabas para reírte de mí?

-No seas paranoico, no eres el centro del mundo, ni los planetas giran alrededor tuyo… sólo quería devolverte las llaves del BMV.

-Bien… supongo que debemos irnos… sube al auto yo manejo.

-No –le sonrió con tristeza –yo me iré junto a Star, debe sentirse muy frustrada y le es muy difícil alzar el vuelo cuando está triste.

-Espera… por favor… no me hagas esto…

-Escucha chico maravilla, dañaste a la persona que más quieres, me has hecho enojar por segunda vez, dejaste en ridículo a tu padre frente a desconocidos… creo que no mereces miramientos…

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Sólo quería que la misión funcionara!

-Habían más formas, tú sabías que Star estaba cerca y que a mí no me gustaría que me besaran sin pedir permiso… hay límites Robin y tú siempre los cruzas en nombre de 'cualquier causa justa'.

-Sí, pero dejaste que Bruce lo hiciera.

-No sé si lo has notado Einstein pero entre nosotros dos hay algo que aún no tiene nombre… todos lo saben… ¿tan extraño te parece que la chica oscura y fea se consiga un novio guapo como él?

-Tú nunca me has parecido fea Raven.

-¿Entonces? –sintió como la cabeza le daba vuelta y el mareo la hizo trastabillar. Los fuertes brazos del petirrojo la atraparon antes de caer y la atrajeron a él.

-Tú no entiendes lo que me está pasando…

-No entiendo, pero siento gran confusión dentro de ti ¿olvidas que tengo empatía?

-Es más que eso, jamás sabrías con certeza...

-Si no me explicas Robin nunca podré descubrirlo.

-Tú eres la culpable de todo –murmuró mientras la veía a los ojos.

-¿Yo? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada.

-Eso es lo peor de todo… -y antes que ella pudiera decir algo más la besó.

Simplemente se dejó guiar por la agradable sensación de la lengua del líder del grupo recorriendo su boca. No se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con ganas de evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que podía hacer era rogar que nadie los viera.

Se sentía borracha pero ya no estaba tan segura que fuera culpa del licor.

* * *

N.A.: ok... este cap no tuvo nada de gracioso ... no se como explicarlo, las musas me llevaron hasta alla, no me pegueeen! cambiare el genero xD... este fics se me esta llendo de las manos, estos tipos hacen lo que quieren! la unica que se comporta como debe es Raven xq Robin debía ser un idiota chistoso, pero no! el va y hace llorar a todas!... q hacer... que hacer... podría editar el capitulo pero pucha... me gusta! xD soy muy dramatica pa mis cosas... el siguiente espero q no sea tan denso... pero las cosas se seguiran complicando... q hago? xD debería hacerlo mas simple, de hecho solo tendria 3 capis, por eso los hice tan largos... uf! bien... uds deciden dentro de todo... este fics si q es un regalo para los pokitos que leen, asi que está en sus manos: reedito todo e intento hacer algo más gracioso o dejo que todo fluya y vemos que pasa...

Gracias por leer y grax por los comentarios! me suben el animo... y la vdd es que no he estado muy bien estos dias... ya saben xD escritora depresiva (en realidad escribo novelas, esto de los fics es simplemente mi hobbie). Saludos!!!


End file.
